


Haunting Memory

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bed snuggling is officially one of my weaknesses, Brief scene set in Awakening, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Main story set in Revelations Route, OT3, Oneshot, Slightly suggestive at the end, Sorry guys I don't make the rules here, mild PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: It's the bad timeline, Owain's parents are dead, the world is burning, and the meat tastes like death.It's years later and Owain is now Odin. After a particularly bad episode, all Odin wants is a bath, food, and snuggling his lovers. He gets those, just somehow an unwanted order of "explanations" was slotted in.





	Haunting Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope everyone is having a great holiday, relaxing, and eating good food!
> 
> This story sat on my computer of a good couple of weeks, before I decided to just finish it and post. I had a lot of fun with this, mainly because I vaguely picked an opening and went for it.
> 
> Please feel free to send me kudos and comments. Those always brighten my day! Until next time!

Owain clutched his sword tightly, his knuckles white. Smoldering rubble, the smell of ash and fire coated his lungs, burning his insides, reducing everything to cinders. He could still see it too, as if the image was forever seared into his mind. His home, his family, gone, wiped out. They were told to flee, to run, to hide. Owain had hesitated, legs locking into place as his mother and father frantically shouted at him. In that moment, when he couldn’t move, that was when the arrow flew, his mother almost skewered if his father hadn’t jumped in.

Owain could still hear the sickening thunk of the arrow embedding into skin, the sound of a body smacking harshly on stone that used to be the wall. He could hear his mother’s screams, vibrating. Her tears stained her cheeks, a look that Owain had grown increasingly used to. When she barked at him to run, Owain’s heart only burned more. She had to press a kiss to his face and told him she would meet him later. A lie. Owain could see it in the way her knuckles turned white against her staff.

But he listened, he held onto the foolish hope she would be right behind him, and ran, he ran so far, so fast, everything narrowing down to dodging, surviving, escaping. Now, he was in a forest, cold, alone, aching. His mind was blank, pushing away the horrors, the pain in his heart. Slumping down against a tree, Owain exhaled deeply, curling his legs towards himself, holding his sword tightly.

The sword was one of his uncle’s, back when he was alive, before everything went to chaos. The steel was smooth, the blade powerful. Owain held it close to his body and closed his eyes. Tears began to fall down his face, staining his cheeks with salt water. This wasn’t real. This wasn’t real. He wished he could cling to those words, lie foolishly to himself, that his parents weren’t lying dead on the ground.

Owain sobbed at the image, of his loving mother dead, lifeless, of his father’s heart mangled by a single arrow. His sobs filled the forest and Owain knew he’d have to keep it down in case enemy troops were near by. He had to do something, hide or move and find the others… anything except crying. But it was all he could do. The world was crushing him, weighing him down into the ground. All Owain wanted to do was cry.

So, he did. He cried and cried until his throat hurt and his head ached. He swallowed thickly and took out a handkerchief gifted by his Auntie Maribelle and he sobbed harder as he tried to clean his face. By the time he was done, Owain’s stomach was growling pressingly, hunger a beast that wouldn’t stop no matter what he was feeling emotionally. Owain forced himself up, making a small trap by memory. It distracted his thoughts.

After catching a couple of rabbits, Owain got to work, mindlessly going through the task of preparing them, before hesitantly making a fire. It burned warmly, making his fingers tingle, blood flowing through. It was perhaps foolish, but he couldn’t eat the meat raw. He’d have to be quick. Cooking the rabbits over the fire, Owain fanned the smoke away from him, hoping it wouldn’t attract anything.

When the meat was cooked, Owain grabbed one of the skewers and bit into the meat. He managed to chew a few times, before he gagged at the smoky taste, the smoky smell. The taste of cooked flesh was awful. Owain forced himself to swallow, tears running down his eyes from the effort.

Owain used to love the taste of roasted meat over a campfire, the hint of charcoal clinging to the outside as the juices rand down his face with each bite. Now, all he could taste was destruction and death. He never wanted to eat meat cooked over the fire again. His stomach churned crudely, but Owain couldn’t be picky. He closed his eyes and did his best to shut his mind off, to eat and then stomp his fire out, move on.

(Later, when he was done, the fire out and himself relocated to a new spot, up in the tree branches, Owain felt his stomach protest, his mind urging him to throw up. Owain took deep breathes and tried to will it away, to let the feeling pass.)

(He lasted all of five minutes. Owain hoped, as he wiped the acidic taste from his lips, that he didn’t just give himself away.)

(Thankfully, he didn’t.)

~

Morning came slowly, the sun trickling its fingers over the darkness, painting the sky in pastel hues, subtly mixed. The sight was too pretty, reminding Owain that the world didn’t care about the death and destruction that had occurred. Everything marched on. The days never ceased, and time would wait for nothing, not even a broken orphaned boy.

A twig snapping caught his attention. Owain scrambled up, kneeling, grasping his sword. If it was an enemy, he would have the advantage. He could hide and hope they left without noticing, or drop down and sneak kill them. Owain gripped his sword tighter and held his breath.

The figure was coming closer; Owain could see their shadowy figure. Biting his lip, he waited, holding his breath. The figure emerged from the bushes. Owain exhaled. It was Lucina. Her hair matted, leaves sticking in it. Her clothes were dirty, a bit ripped, but she was clasping Falchion tightly. Owain exhaled slowly. He was sure dark entities couldn’t wield a divine blade.

“Owain?” Lucina’s voice was soft.

How did she know? Or was it a coincidence? Regardless, Owain slowly got down from the tree, making sure she heard him. “Lucina?”

“Owain!” Lucina raced towards him, hugging him tightly, “I’ve been looking for you. Come, I got everyone else.”

She tugged his arm. Owain wanted to follow, but his legs were numb, “Lucina… I…” How did he tell her his parents were dead?

“I…” Lucina paused, “I know Owain.” She softly said.

Owain felt tears prickle his eyes. Lucina continued, “However, I had the strangest dream, Naga was talking to me. Apparently, there is…” Lucina paused, “There is a way to change things.”

Change things? Owain blankly looked at her. “Are you… sure?”

“I’m not too sure, but… we’re close to a Temple of Naga. I just felt… we all need to be there. So, come on.”

Owain followed, letting Lucina take him. When they arrived at the Temple, he saw everyone, broken, but alive. It made his heart sing. He wanted to scoop everyone into a hug and never let them go, but a voice talked to them suddenly. Owain could feel it in his blood. It was Naga.

There was a chance, if they only were willing, to step through time.

The answer, from everyone, was obvious.

~

Jumping through time once was disorientating, but jumping through to another dimension was even more disorientating. Odin could still remember when they first arrived, how there was no time for explanations, just battle once again. It had been so nostalgic of his childhood, Odin almost laughed. There were good times still buried in his mind, he knew it, but those were jumbled with too many memories.

There were too many things, from a broken time line, to a fixed time line, to the world where he was not Owain, but Odin. The space in his mind was at it’s limit, causing memories to jumble, to blur together. Half of the time, Odin would wake up and wonder if a memory was a dream.

Foolish, but a reality for him.

Though, now was not the time for him to be lost in thoughts. Apparently, Valla, for all it’s mythical properties and Corrin’s ability to transport them into a pocket dimension, was limited to certain coordinates, a range.

Coordinates, that Odin, Niles, and Leo were far off from. Holding a grumble (all Odin really wanted was a hot bath, a good meal, and a warm bed to snuggle the life out of his two lovers. The world, at this moment, decided Odin didn’t deserve any of those things), Odin took a brief stop.

“I think we’re lost.” Niles calmly stated.

“Perhaps, you’re right.” Leo sighed, sitting down, “A break is needed.”

Odin almost thanked Naga for Leo’s suggestion. He held it, collapsing onto the ground. The coolness of the grass outweighed the fact he would get his clothes dirty. Odin flopped onto his back, closing his eyes.

“I’ll get the wood for the fire.” Odin heard Niles announce before he left.

Odin sat up, despite exhaustion, “I’ll help!”

He followed Niles, gathering sticks, twigs, and some dry moss he found by a tree trunk. When they returned, Leo lazily cast a spell, and soon a fire was roaring. Odin huddled close to it, staring at the flames. Night was approaching. If they took their break any longer they would have to stay the night. Odin swallowed.

“Perhaps, we’ll stay the night.” Leo said, as if he were reading Odin’s thoughts.

“Then, I’ll go hunting.” Niles said before giving a pointed look at Odin. “Stay put.”

Put? Odin frowned, “I can help with that too.”

“That’s kind, but I hunt better alone.” Niles hummed, “Besides, someone needs to babysit our lord.”

Leo frowned, “Get going.”

“Yes, yes, milord.” Niles laughed before sauntering off.

Odin moved closer to Leo, ignoring his grumbling, and snuggled close to him, leaning heavily on his shoulder. Leo didn’t push him away and instead threw sticks into the fire, keeping it going. Niles returned soon. Odin watched as he worked, Niles humming, and soon the meat was by the fire.

At once, as though the memory was supressed or perhaps deleted suddenly returned into existence, Odin felt his stomach churn. He swallowed thickly, remembering how the taste of burn flesh felt on his tongue and in his stomach after… after his world was destroyed. Before they hopped through time, like characters in a novel. Odin averted his gaze, not wanting to watch the meat cook, but the smell waffled and Odin curled himself closer. Suddenly, he wasn’t Odin anymore, but Owain, shaking, crying, young with no parents and a ruined world.

He pushed it away. Now was not the time. He could do this. Odin had managed to eat meat multiple times afterwards and never think of that day. Why now? Why was he thinking of this now? Was it because it had been ages since he ate meat cooked over a fire, in the forest? That was ridiculous. All that memory was now, was a fragment of a timeline that didn’t exist anymore.

“Here.” Niles passed the meat to Odin.

Odin took it, exhaling softly. It smelt like burnt flesh, the ruined city up in ash and smoke. It smelt like death, like his parent’s dead corpses. His mother’s corpse he never saw, but his mind could conjure up the image all too well. Odin thickly swallowed and bit into the meat. He chewed, trying to shut his mind off, focus on eating and finishing without a fuss. He swallowed, before his mind protested loudly, triggering his stomach.

He gagged, just like all those years ago and felt tears run down his face. Voices distantly rung in his ears, warm hands on his shoulders, but Odin violently shrugged those off, racing away, not wanting to be seen. He fell to the cool ground and threw up, crying softly, feeling his heart shrivel into itself. Why was this happening? Why was he remembering? He couldn’t be this weak. He couldn’t this rule over him.

“Odin, Odin!” Leo’s voice was low in his ear, “What’s wrong? Are you not feeling well?”

“I…” Odin stammered, but couldn’t speak. Tears slowly ran down his face, “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

“Fine people don’t throw up their food.” Niles remarked factually.

“What do we do?” Leo mused, “I’m not good at healing magic… if only Elise was here.”

“It’s fine.” Odin tried to compose himself, “I just…” He inhaled a deep, clean breath, “I just need a moment.”

Alone, he wanted to add, but instead he found himself scooped up, moved back closer to the fire. Leo and Niles nestled between him, Niles shamelessly holding his hand, stroking the back of the skin. Leo had a hand on Odin’s forehead, testing for a fever. Odin wished it was physical sickness, not a sickness born from his heart and mind. It didn’t stop him from leaning into the touch, from closing his eyes, letting the tears fall. He had long lost the handkerchief from Auntie Maribelle and Odin made a silent note to apologize to her later.

“Here.” Niles pressed their water skin into Odin’s free hand.

“Thank you, Niles.” Odin took a long sip, his stomach not churning anymore, “My apologies…”

“No. You’re not apologizing for this. Ever.” Lord Leo cut him off.

“…if you wish so, milord.” Odin numbly said, closing his eyes.

They sat in silence, except the fire crackling in the distance. Odin felt himself dozing off, Leo and Niles’ presence helping chase away the fragment of memory, back into the darkness of his mind. Soon, he fell asleep.

~

Corrin found them the following morning, as the sun was streaking across the sky, warming the blue with bright tones. Azura was with them and Odin almost laughed at the parallels of being found by a blue haired woman after being lost in the woods. He held his thoughts, and graciously followed the two, back to camp.

The moment they entered however, instead of being able to do what he wanted the night prior (bath, proper meal, cuddling with his lovers), Leo whisked him away to the infirmary, nearly startling Elise and Sakura, who were chatting together, the place empty. Leo practically shoved him towards them, Niles silent, but Odin knew he was snickering internally.

“What’s wrong Leo?” Elise was standing, staff in hand.

“Odin was sick last night.” Leo informed her before Odin could protest.

“Sit down.” Elise immediately ordered. Odin shrunk under the gaze of not one, but two royals, and sat down wordlessly. “What happened?”

“He threw up.” Leo continued.

“How many times?” Elise waved her staff over Odin. He felt the tingling sensation from the magic.

“Just once, at least that’s what I know.” Lord Leo levelled a glare at Odin, as if daring him to lie.

Odin swallowed, “Just once Lady Elise. I assure you, I’m all better now.”

Elise, however, frowned, stepping back, “Your vitals appear all right, however, sickness can spread through our camp rather easily. You’re going to take it easy for the next couple of days.”

What… Odin opened his mouth to protest, to try and make a case for himself. Lord Leo shot another look and the words died on Odin’s mouth. “I… understand…” He conceded.

“Excellent.” Elise beamed, “Now, take care!”

~

At least, Leo allowed him to take a bath and wash up before he was practically thrown over Niles’ shoulder (Niles could do that and Odin was impressed and terrified at the same time) and ushered to bed. That would have been mortifying enough, but Leo added many pillows so Odin could stay sitting up, gave him his journal, as well as writing tools and books should he get bored and ordered him to not move unless it was for the bathroom or other necessities. Niles full out snickered at this. Odin had no other options other than to glare at Niles and listen to Leo.

“Good.” Leo leaned over and pressed a kiss to Odin’s cheek, “Sit still for today.”

Odin frowned, “My being is at the peak of health milord. There is no need to confine me to bed.”

“Elise said take it easy.” Leo frowned. “And if it were me, you two would do the same.”

Odin wished he had a defense to that, but the truth rang clearly. He tried to not pout as Leo pressed one more kiss to his face, before Niles did the same. Then, they left, leaving Odin to his thoughts.

He’d have to tell them. The realization slowly twisted into Odin, like a knife gutting him. There was no way Leo and Niles would take avoidance. Or, Odin frowned, a half-baked answer. Obviously, the entire truth could be hidden or omitted, but he had to tell them something.

~

Niles hated that despite all the time he had spent with Odin, he was still a mystery.

The previous evening played in his already frazzled mind, stuck like a snagged sweater. He had never seen Odin react like that. It had been jarring to watch Odin pale, shake, and then throw up. It had been even more jarring to know Odin was telling the truth, that he wasn’t sick.

At least, not physically.

Niles closed his eye. He knew what trauma looked like, not just the raw physicality of it: the blood, the gaping wounds, the bloody weapon gleaming in the light, but also the internal trauma. The gaunt looks, the dead eyes, the frantic excuses, all of it was familiar to Niles.

 He could remember a time when he was plagued heavily by his past, before Leo, before salvation in the form of a cruel divine being. That was what Leo had been to him at first, a powerful entity ready to smite him for his mistakes. Instead, he was offered a place, a home, a sense of purpose.

Niles would never forget the smile on Leo’s face when he offered it so willingly, so freely. The kindness that before that moment, Niles would have sold his soul for, had been given by Leo without a second thought.

It was at that moment Niles felt love. Months later when Leo held him and kissed him for the first time after a nightmare, despite the look Niles knew was painted on his face, was when Niles fell in love.

So, yes, Niles knew that Odin was being plagued by something in his past, something traumatic. It wasn’t a surprise. Everyone had darkness lurking in them, no one had lived an entirely charmed life. Figuring out that part out wasn’t frustrating Niles.

What frustrated him was knowing if he asked, Odin would avoid answering. Niles would be left with nothing. No explanation. No truths. Just, avoidance. Niles wanted to punch something. Odin wouldn’t tell him, but he would talk to Laslow and Selena.

It wasn’t hard to notice how the three of them moved, how an ease ran through their beings the moment they were together. It made Niles’ stomach twist and sent the darkest thought through his brain. He and Odin were lovers, along with Leo. This formation wasn’t born out of convenience or a desire for a pleasurable one-night stand. No, their bond was more than that.

Or at least Niles wanted to tell himself. Truthfully, he didn’t know how Odin felt about their arrangement. It almost made his heart twist around a branch of guilt when he remembered how they treated Odin at first.

Though, that wasn’t the point. The point was, Odin knew they cared for him, loved him, yet he wouldn’t open up. Niles had. Leo had. They had poured their pasts to Odin, let him comfort them, but he barely let them return the gesture. It felt them imbalanced, and that only made Niles’ heart twist all the more.

He shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts. All of this could be dealt with later. He desperately wanted food and sleep. Perhaps he could bring some food to Odin. Maybe Odin would slip and Niles could get something, anything out of him.

The thought made the uncertainty brewing in his stomach settle. Focusing, Niles went to the dining hall, grabbed a large plate of food for the both of them, and exited. He was almost back, when he saw Laslow and Selena, entering the room.

Niles froze. Leo hadn’t hidden any of his report and Elise was more than happy to back up Odin’s condition to the others. Laslow and Selena were obviously going to check on Odin. This could be it. He could listen in. It made Niles scowl that he had to stoop to eavesdropping, but Odin left him with little option. Smoothly, Niles walked over, camping along the side, to the window closest to where Odin was. The plate of food was set off the side carefully as Niles pressed near.

“Greetings!” Odin’s voice filtered through.

“Rumour has it, you’re sick.” That was Selena.

“How are you feeling?” Obviously Laslow now.

“I wasn’t sick.” Niles nearly groaned. Was Odin still playing that card? It was so obvious, even if he wasn’t sick, he wasn’t okay. “At least…” Niles perked up, “…not physically. I… remembered something.”

Niles froze.

“This was the first time,” Odin’s voice was softer, but still filtered through, “in a while, that I remembered. The memory escaped me, floating like a cloud upon the wind. I wish the memory could slip through my mind, lost forever.”

“Me too…” Laslow again, “The ash… the taste of burning bodies in the air…”

“We’re so pathetic.” Selena’s voice came out muffled, “Years afterwards and…”

“Yeah,” Odin’s voice was hollow, “But thanks to that weakness, Lord Leo and Niles are convinced I was sick. Same with Lady Elise.”

Niles missed the rest of the words. Burning bodies… years after… whatever happened, it had resulted in a lot of death. That felt like a given, but it wasn’t a lot for Niles to go by. Many places experienced disaster and there was no way Niles or anyone knew what was happening in every single settlement. Laslow and Selena experiencing the same thing wasn’t helpful either. Of course, they did. They obviously all came from the same location, so naturally they had a connection.

His heart burned at the thought. Niles almost wanted to leave, to eat somewhere else, but he couldn’t let pettiness get in the way. He had food, he would have Odin alone shortly, this was his chance.

As if on cue, Laslow and Selena left, their voicing soft and trailing away. Niles waited an extra few minutes before he got up and walked inside. Odin was still in bed, fiddling with the covers.

“Hello Odin.” Niles kept his voice smooth, “I thought you might be hungry.”

Odin perked up, “Niles, you’re very thoughtful. I haven’t eaten much upon returning.”

“I know, I know.” Niles hummed, taking a seat, “I picked a variety.” He shoved the plate closer to Odin.

He picked up a bread roll, “Thank you.”

Niles waited a moment before pouncing. “Lady Elise is worried. How are you feeling?”

Odin frowned, “I stated already I’m at the peak of my health. There need not be any worries.”

“So,” Niles drew the word out carefully, “You’re stating you’re not sick?”

“I’m in top form, perfectly healthy, no illness or plague is haunting me…”

“Then why did you throw up last night?” Niles cut him off.

Odin paused and set his bread roll down, barely a bite out of it. He stared at Niles for a moment, gaze unwavering. Niles waited, breath held. Silence rolled in the room, thin, wavering, ready to be shattered.

“You were listening in.” Odin stated.

That… was not what Niles was expecting. He felt his breath exhale out sharply, almost too quickly. Niles held a cough, felt it burn in his chest. How did Odin know? Was he slipping? Niles frowned. That was unacceptable.

“I knew it.” Odin gave a small, almost sad smile.

Damn it. He really was slipping. Niles wanted to smack himself, but now was not the time.

“Though,” Odin was continuing, “I suppose I brought this upon myself.”

Niles perked up, berating himself falling to the sidelines for later. If he could push this correctly, maybe Odin could be forthcoming. “You did. You’re a terrible liar.”

Odin snorted, eyes narrowing, “I was once told withholding information and manipulating information are two separate entities. Perhaps, even though I’ve yet to master one, I’ve mastered the other.”

There was something different about Odin. Niles shifted, his hand twitching. What was it? Odin hadn’t changed anything appearance wise. Yet, something was radiating from within that made Niles’ skin tingle, his muscles tighten. His hand was crawling towards his side, to where he kept a quiver attached at all times. Odin’s gaze followed and Niles froze. What was he doing? Why was he reaching for an arrow? This was Odin. Yet, somehow, he wasn’t Odin too.

Niles forced his hand to his front, locking his fingers. What had come over him? There was no way this wasn’t Odin. Same face, same wild hair, same voice. Reaching over, Niles flicked him on the forehead. Odin yelped, frowning a little, rubbing his head.

“That was uncalled for…” He whined before he sobered, “I’m sorry Niles, that you felt the need to resort to underhanded tactics. I…” He swallowed, fingers curling into the blankets at his waist, “I remembered something.”

“I heard that.” Niles told him.

“Right.” Odin gave a crooked smile, “I… haven’t exactly thought of the correct words to use for spinning the tale, but… I want to tell you. You and Lord Leo.”

This was going too smooth, or so Niles wanted to complain. He knew he shouldn’t. This was the first time Odin had willingly opened the conversation towards an explanation of his past. Niles wasn’t going to mess this up.

“Just… if we could wait until Lord Leo appears…” Odin bargained.

“Very well.” Niles exhaled, reaching to touch Odin’s hand. He could wait a bit longer.

“My thanks.” Odin softly said, holding Niles’ hand tightly.

~

_“You’re sure?” Selena’s voice echoed harshly in Odin’s mind._

_“I’m afraid I can’t hide anything this time.” Odin wished his voice sounded stronger._

_“Yes, but is telling them wise?” Laslow’s nervous tone filled the room. “We’re supposed to be incognito.”_

_“I won’t disclose the entirety of the truth to Lord Leo and Niles.” Odin quickly said. It felt like a weak defense, “Just enough bread crumbs to keep the mice sated.”_

_“Did… you just compare your lovers to mice?” Selena raised an eyebrow._

_“You know what that idiom means.” Odin flushed, “I promise I won’t tell them everything.”_

_Selena gave a long side glance, but Laslow nodded, exhaling slowly, “Right, I think that’s good enough.”_

_“Are you seriously satisfied with that?” Selena rounded on Laslow before she directed her gaze to Odin, “Do you even know what you’re going to say?”_

_“I…” Odin shook his head, “I’ll figure it out.”_

_Selena huffed, crossed her arms, but stood up, “You know what, fine. I’m not arguing. Just… don’t you dare blow our covers. I’m not getting dragged into this disaster.”_

_Laslow reached out as she walked by, “I trust you Odin.” He quickly added before he stood up, “Selena, wait.”_

~

The conversation bounced harshly in Odin’s mind, bouncing off his skull directly into his brain. He would be foolish to assume Niles hadn’t heard everything, but Odin was sincerely hoping he hadn’t. Everything would be split wide open, like an over ripe watermelon. Yet, Odin had no way of confirming with Niles. If Niles knew then he was waiting to reveal it. If he didn’t and Odin opened his big mouth then he would have blown their cover.

Tapping his fingers against the bed, Odin tried to concentrate on eating, finishing what Niles had brought them. The food slid tastelessly and uselessly down his throat, sticking to the sides, making him choke. Odin continued to eat regardless, wishing everything wasn’t swirling into a pile of disaster. He had little time before Leo returned and he still had a bare bone explanation.

The door opened, Leo entering. Odin felt his stomach drop. Scratch that, he had no time. Forcing himself to smile, Odin tried to greet Leo, but Niles beat him to it.

“Odin wishes to explain what happened last night.”

…Sometimes, Odin hated Niles.

“He does?” Leo cocked an eyebrow, sitting down on the bed, by Odin’s knees, “We’re listening.”

Odin squeaked.

Leo blinked, “…you can take your time Odin. And this isn’t an order. We won’t be upset if you don’t tell us.”

Niles opened his mouth, probably to dispute the statement. Leo gave a look. Niles clamped his mouth shut. Odin felt laughter bubble inside of him, the mood lightening. Right. He didn’t have to tell anything he wasn’t comfortable with. Leo, by giving him a way out, suddenly made the words a little easier to grasp. Though, Odin’s stomach still twisted as he steeled himself to speak.

“I remembered something from my past.” Odin forced the words out, “My… home was destroyed, burned. I ran and hid for the night, seeking safety and food. Last night the meat reminded me of… that.” Odin added, feeling like his tongue was lead and he had poorly explained.

“I see…” Leo hummed before he reached up and lightly smacked Odin’s shoulder. “You didn’t have to force yourself to eat the meat then.”

“I…” Odin was torn between rubbing his shoulder and reaching for Leo’s hand. He ended up grabbing Leo’s hand, pulling it to his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“I could have fished or something.” Niles scoffed, reaching to tangle his hands into the pile.

“You… hate fishing.” Odin numbly said. This was… better than expected. Much better.

“Yeah well…” Niles’ face pinkened a bit, “I can put your comfort over a personal dislike.”

Odin felt his face burn. How… sweet… and easy. This was easy, too easy. He wanted to complain, but Odin wasn’t going to. How could he have even though his lovers would pry with disregard to his comfort? Suddenly, Odin felt very foolish and small.

“Are you… crying?” Leo’s voice was soft.

“I…” Crap. Odin reached for his face, feeling warm water on his cheeks, “Sorry… just…”

“If opening up this much makes you cry I’m surprised you don’t cry more when we are fu…”

Leo calmly elbowed Niles. Odin gave a mangled laugh. Niles rubbed his side, eye twinkling. Odin felt a bit of calm slowly ebb into his body. The day had been long, too many emotions. Odin’s heart felt a bit frayed. He yawned.

“Tired already?” Niles hummed, “Didn’t realize you wanted us in bed with you so soon.”

Leo groaned, but Odin didn’t mind. “I was hoping we could all snuggle in bed…”

Niles cut him off, kissing him roughly. Odin lost his balance and fell into the mountain of pillows, Niles climbing on top of him, warm and solid. Odin kissed back, feeling Leo shift to the side, climbing around Niles so he was beside Odin, hands warm on his sides, lips against bare skin. Leo kissed up Odin’s ribs, towards his collar bones, sucking lightly as he trailed upwards.

“Snuggle you say?” Niles broke their kiss, “I think we can do more than just snuggle.”

~

Later, when they were sweaty, but satisfied, Odin curled closer to his lovers. Their warmth seeped into him and surrounded the blankets, creating a cocoon of warmth. Smiling, Odin closed his eyes and fell asleep, snuggling with his lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Owain's blade: The blade is one of a kind, passed down from Chrom to Owain. Simply because I refuse to believe Owain/Odin didn't get a special weapon passed from his family.
> 
> Hunting: I head canon that Owain was taught how to hunt (who taught him is up to you).
> 
> Temple of Naga: Since in Echoes there are temples, I figured Naga has temples in Awakening too.


End file.
